Aimi School For Boys
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: AU takes place at a jr. high school. Asuma is a sexy stud of a gym teacher, Shikamaru is the popular pretty boy that everyone likes, Chouji is his cute little seminerdy friend. Shino is the teachers pet and Gai is the loud health teach. AsuShika & GaiShin
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed as he headed to the locker room with his best friend, Chouji.

"Don't worry about it, Chouji. Our teacher is just a muscle-bound jerk."

Chouji looked concerned.

"But if I don't pass..."

"You will. Have confidence in yourself and try. You're doing fine in all your other classes."

"Yeah, but gym isn't one of my strong points... The only thing I can do good in here is lifting weights and we only do that twice a week... only two-fifths of my grade goes towards that..."

"It'll be fine."

The two proceeded to change out of their gym clothes. Shikamaru headed for the showers as Chouji put his clothes on in a rush.

"Sorry, Shikaroo, I can't stay behind today. I have something I have to do today."

"Ok, See you tomorrow then," Shikamaru said as he headed to the showers, a few guys lingering around to try and catch a peek of the lazy boy in the shower.

Shikamaru grinned inwardly as he stepped into the shower, discarding his towel and turning the water on. Shikamaru groaned and noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a few blushing faces.

The second their coach entered the scene, everyone but Shikamaru vacated. Coach Asuma-sensei took to the showers in all his naked glory. Shikamaru turned around and washed out his hair.

"You're a tease, you know," he heard from right behind him. He turned around to come face to chest with his teacher. Shikamaru backed up against the wall of the shower.

"Wh-what do you mean, Asuma-sensei?" he asked.

Asuma reached down by Shikamaru's hip, making Shikamaru shiver in anticipation. Asuma gripped the knob of the shower and turned it, making the water hotter. Shikamaru groaned as the hot water beat down on him.

"That's better," Asuma said with a grin. "You know, all the guys are looking at you when you shower."

"So?" Shikamaru asked. "Let them look," he said, a hint of pride showing in his voice.

"I couldn't help but look either," Asuma said. He leant over the small boy, who put his hands up on his teacher's hard, slick chest.

"Fuck..." Shikamaru whispered.

He let out a tiny gasp when Asuma's strong hand cupped his hardening length. His teacher stroked him until he was hard and then pulled back to admire the panting, blushing, thoroughly wet young boy. He groaned at the image. Asuma leaned in and kissed Shikamaru's neck.

"A-Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru gasped.

"What is it, Nara?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"I-... I...Mn..."

For once in his life, Shikamaru was at a loss for words. Shikamaru gasped audibly when his teacher's cock brushed against his.The water continued to beat down on the two of them and Shikamaru couldn't resist looking down. His sensei was huge! Shikamaru groaned again when his sensei took both their cocks into his hand and stroked.

"Fuck..." Shikamaru whispered and threw his head back, hitting it on the shower wall, but not really caring at the moment. It was only a matter of moments until Shikamaru came on his sensei's strong thigh.

"That's hot..." Asuma groaned as he continued to pump both their cocks, making Shikamaru whimper. A second later, Asuma groaned and shuddered, Shikamaru's hands squeezing his chest. "Oh, Shit... Ah..." Asuma whispered before cumming, forcefully all over Shikamaru's hip. The water carried their seed away and Asuma grinned.

Without a word, the two helped each other clean up, and then Shikamaru ran from the showers, dressing quickly and heading home as fast as he could.

-----

AN: Yay! A new AsuShika fic! Though this one with have GaiShino... because I'm weird and I like that couple! I LOVE McCrackish couples with Shino! KisaShino, KakaShino, GaiShino... OroShino... maybe even IbikiShino! and DAMNIT, Asuma! Because of him, I am starting to like muscular men... I don't like Muscly men... I like young, soft, pretty... Shino's. I can still like twelve year old Shino because I am only seventeen! Nyah! Today is my seventeenth birthday! Two days after Shikamaru's and the day after Ino's! Anyways, I'm off to get some food. I will be working on this and too rough and another fic about the sound four and the people they fight. Be looking out for more fics and new chapters...  
P.S. If anyone knows where to find a Jirobo Keychain or a Shino plushie... or a Zaku action figure... please, PLEASE, pretty please tell me in a comment.

EN: Oh, so does that make me a pedo for liking 12 yr old Shikamaru? Grr... 15 yr old is hotter. And you only know those birthdays cuz of me! Nyah. Anyway, hooray for AsuShika! Hehe, I know whats gonna happen next... Me want read the Sound sm...er, stuff! Yeah thats it... blush


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto.

When the bell rang, the students fled the room. All except for Shino, who sat still, in his seat, playing nervously with his shirt collar, which he wore up straight, covering a small bit of his chin. He adjusted his sunglasses he always wore and stared down at the assignment on his desk. They had only received it not twenty minutes ago and he already had half a four page packet complete.

He looked up at his beloved health teacher, Maito Gai. Gai was writing something in his grade book with a small smile on his face that Shino absolutely adored. Shino nuzzled his chin down towards his chest so his colar would slip up and cover the blush rising to his cheeks. Shino had a massive crush on his hyperactive and boisterous health teacher. He'd had a crush on the man since his sixth grade year, it now being his eighth. He admired the man who wasn't afraid to wear tight clothing and keep promises and sighed dreamily. It took him a moment to realize he was being spoken to.

"Aburame-kun?"

Shino gasped and shook himself back to reality.

"Yes, Gai-sensei?"

"Are you staying for the study group today?" he asked, bearing his normal smile.

"Ah... Well, actually... I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

Shino had decided that today would be the day he would confess his love for the raucous teacher and blow his mind. Shino stood and walked to his teacher's side, his hands in his uniform jacket. Gai turned from his work to the boy. He smiled with closed eyes.

"What is it, Aburame-kun?"

Shino shivered. He loved the suffix the teacher added to his name.

"G-Gai-sensei... I..." Shino began, but found the words difficult. He pouted a bit and decided that actions speak louder than words, so he wrapped his arms around Gai's neck and pressed his lips to his teachers. Gai gasped and pulled back.

"Aburame-kun!" Gai had begun to sai something else, but was interrupted.

"Just give me a chance, Gai-sensei!" Shino said, leaning over his sensei, cupping the loud teachers crotch with his small hand.

"Aburame-kun...We shouldn't," Gai started.

"Please! Just give me a chance, Gai-sensei! I promise I'll make it worth your time!"

Shino knelt in front of his beloved teacher and put his hands on the older man's knees, pushing them apart. Gai allowed his student to press his legs apart, and nuzzle his crotch. Gai's face turned beet red.

"Aburame-kun..."

Gai's protest turned into a gasp when Shino undid the zipper and pulled out his hardening cock, taking it into his mouth. Shino had a talented mouth for his age. He sucked and licked and nipped, making Gai whimper.

"Aburame-kun... the door is wide open..." he said.

Without a word, Shino stood and walked over to the door, shutting it and locking it. Shino turned back to his sensei and nearly scored with his pants at the sight. His teacher was leaning back in his chair, panting, erect cock standing straight against his stomach. Shino dropped to his knees again and took his teacher's cock back into his mouth, sucking with vigor as he stroked the base.

"Aburame-kun!" Gai whispered harshly. "I am going to cum if you don't stop..."

This just made Shino suck harder, more excitedly. One of Gai's hands found it's way into Shino's hair and gripped, though he was trying to be gentle, he pulled a bit.

"Oh...Aburame-kun..." Gai whimpered as he came in Shino's throat, bucking a bit.

Shino sucked until every drop was gone. He pulled back and looked up lovingly at his teacher. Gai's breathing was ragged as he stared down at Shino.

"Aburame-kun..." he whispered.

He reached down and between the young boys legs, pressing his palm against Shino's erection that was just about ready to burst in his pants. Shino gasped and nearly collapsed into his sensei.

"Ah! Gai-sensei! You don't have to!" he gasped.

"You don't want me to return the favor?" Gai asked, picking Shino up and setting him on his desk. Shino's whole face and upper torso blushed a deep red.

"I... I wouldn't mind, but you don't have to."

Gai smiled and knelt. He undid the clasp and zipper on Shino's pants. He released the young boy's erection from it's confines and leaned down, giving it a lick. Shino gasped rather loud and bit his knuckle. One hand went into his sensei's hair. Gai took the other into his mouth and sucked, licking the underside of Shino's cock. It was only a matter of a few seconds before Shino came, crying out, clutching his sensei's hair. Gai pulled back and smiled up at the young boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling Shino into his chest.

"Y-yes! Never better!" Shino said, wrapping his arms around his teacher.

"You should be getting home now... Unless you want to stay for the study group."

"I-I'll stay... and people are probably wondering why your door is locked right now."

"Right. clean yourself up real fast and we'll start study, ok?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei," Shino said as he hopped down from the desk and went back to his seat.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this McCrackish chapter and the way OOC Shino... But Shino is so flippin' hot when He's OOC! Hell, he's hot all the time... murrr... But yeah! Keep reveiwing! Love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru towel dried his hair, sitting on a bench, some of the guys ogling him. He just grinned. Chouji sat next to him.

"I'm gonna fail..." he whined.

"Nonsense, Chouji. I'll talk to Asuma-sensei after class. I'll see what's up, ok?" Shikamaru said, throwing his arm around his chubby friend's shoulders.

"O-ok, thanks," Chouji said, blushing. "I-...I... I 'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," Shikamaru said.

Chouji left and other people followed, glancing back at Shikamaru for one last look. When everyone was gone, Shikamaru shed his towel and headed over to his sensei's office, which was luckily in the locker room.

"Asuma-sensei..." he said, his voice a bit whiney.

Asuma looked up and stared, dropping the pen he was currently writing with. Asuma stuttered, trying to make a coherent sentence.

"Uh... can I help y-you?" he finally got out, tearing his eyes away from Shikamaru's body, looking at the young boy's face.

"How is Chouji doing in here?" he asked.

"W-why?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru walked over beside his sensei and put his arms around the man's neck. Asuma gulped. Shikamaru lifted one thin, pale leg and threw it over his sensei, straddling him.

"Because I'm his friend and I care about his grade."

Asuma groaned, already hard, and with Shikamaru squirming in his lap, he feared what he would do.

"A-about a sixty percent..." Asuma breathed.

"Don't you mean an eighty-five?" Shikamaru asked as he ground his ass against his teacher's bulging shorts.

"N-no... a sixty..."

Asuma couldn't keep himself from bucking. He groaned again and his hands went to the chair beside his thighs. He gripped it, and hard.

"No... I really do think you mean an eighty-five..." Shikamaru said as his hands found their way under his sexy sensei's shirt.

"Oh, fuck..." Asuma whispered when Shikamaru squeezed his pecs and ground against him.

"Uhn... I can't do that..." Asuma groaned.

"Yes, you can..." Shikamaru pretty much moaned, reaching for the waistband of Asuma's shorts.

Asuma's breath hitched in his throat. Shikamaru reached his hand inside and played with his sensei's member, just barely touching it, running his finger tips over it.

"Bu-But, Shikamaru..." Asuma groaned, shifting his weight a bit.

"Please... sensei..." Shikamaru said, getting off of Asuma who breathed a sigh of relief until Shikamaru pulled at his shorts.

Asuma lifted his hips a bit and let his student pull his shorts down. Shikamaru took Asuma's length in his hands and grasped it, firmly, stroking lightly, almost unsure of what to do. With one hand, Shikamaru pushed Asuma's legs apart. He knelt between them. He brought his face close to Asuma's cock.

"Please... I'll do anything..." he whined.

Asuma gasped rather loud when Shikamaru licked the hood of his cock.

"Fuck, Shikamaru..." he moaned.

"If you want," Shikamaru said.

Asuma's eyes shot open. Shikamaru crawled back on his lap. Asuma groaned and leaned his head back, his cock throbbing so hard he was almost unable to deal with it. Shikamaru reached behind himself and grabbed his sensei's cock, guiding it to his entrance. Asuma groaned and bucked a bit, prodding at the tight passage. Asuma was almost ready to give in. He just wanted to throw the boy to the ground and fuck him relentlessly.

Shikamaru moaned and pushed down a bit, his muscles spreading for the very tip of the cock to be pressed in. Shikamaru pressed down a tad more and whimpered.

"It's so big, sensei..."

Shikamaru braced himself on Asuma's chest. Asuma bucked a tiny bit and almost the whole head was inside Shikamaru. Shikamaru raised himself a bit and Asuma really badly wanted to stop him.

"Ok! Ok, fine! Just stop teasing! Ohhh fuck, please..." he groaned.

Shikamaru grinned, and bracing himself on his sensei's shoulders, pressed down until the entire head of his teacher's cock was inside him.

Shikamaru made a pained sound.

"Fuck, here... This'll hurt for a second, but it will feel better soon, I promise..." Asuma said as he grabbed Shikamaru's hips and forced him down, sheathing his cock inside his the other.

Asuma groaned and threw his head back and Shikamaru cried out, falling forward onto his sensei's chest. Asuma held Shikamaru's hips in place and groaned. He reached between them and stroked Shikamaru's now hard length. Shikamaru whimpered and clutched at his sensei's chest. He lifted his hips and pressed back down. Asuma groaned.

"You're so tight...I feel like I'm gonna cum already..." Asuma whispered, bucking up into Shikamaru, who gave up control of his body and clutched desperately to Asuma, whimpering, his face tinted pink, cock straining in his sensei's hand. He gasped.

"Sensei!"

Shikamaru came all over him and his sensei, his ass spasming around Asuma, tightening and loosening, constricting and relaxing. The cry and spasming ass sent Asuma into a white world, as the edges of his vision fogged. He came, and hard, filling Shikamaru, some of his semen even leaking out of Shikamaru, running down between his legs. Asuma groaned and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru.

"I think..." Asuma began, panting, as was Shikamaru. "I think a shower is in order."

"But you'll change Choujis grade, right?"

"Yeah... At least you picked a reasonable number... geez, come on," Asuma said, lifting Shikamaru off of him, both shivering as Asuma's flaccid cock slipped from Shikamaru.

They stood up and headed to the showers.

AN: This was incredibly hot, lol. Oi, there is a strory editor-chan and I are working on... that is Naracest-ish, that I do not know if I will post or not... Maybe, but it involves some questionable material... well, um, review and keep looking out for new chapters and stories.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Naruto.

The bell rang and everyone took off as fast as they could, save for Shino and Kiba.

"Hey there," Kiba said with a grin.

Shino jumped when he felt a firm palm slap his ass.

"Kiba..." he warned.

"Wanna come over today for a while?" Kiba asked, leaning in close to the other.

"I can't... Not until later at least..." Shino said, turning away from Kiba with a slight blush on his face.

"Awwe, why not?!" Kiba asked, pouting.

"I have something I have to do... Later, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba said and pouted more. "I'll see you later, then," he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

Shino let out a sigh of relief. He looked over to his beloved teacher and licked his lips, remembering what had happened just a few days ago. Shino gripped the paper he was holding tighter as a deeper blush skirted across his face.

Shino grabbed his pencil with a devious smile as he headed over to his beloved.

"Gai-sensei?" he asked quietly.

Gai jumped and looked up at Shino, his cheeks tinting pink.

"A-Aburame-kun?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

Shino inwardly grinned and squealed at how adorable his teacher was blushing."I-...I need help on this question..." Shino said.

"O-ok... What is it?" Gai asked, standing up.

Shino lay his paper on the desk. He leaned over it and Gai leaned over him, blushing when Shino shifted, his rear bumping into his groin.

"H-here... Number seven..." Shino said, pressing back against his teacher a bit.

"Aburame-kun..." Gai said, biting back a moan. "I think you know that one, you're incredibly intelligent."

"But Gai-sensei..." Shino whimpered, his voice breathy as though he was out of air.

Gai groaned, rubbing against Shino a bit. He put his hand on Shino's hip and Shino leaned into it.

"It's hemoglobin, Aburaume-kun. Hemoglobin..."

"O-ok..." Shino said.

He wrote down the answer and then put his hands on the desk and groaned as he pushed back against Gai, who let out a breathy moan.

"What are you doing, Aburaume-kun?" Gai asked, gyrating his hips against Shino.

"You helped me with my problem, now I'll help you with yours."

Shino gasped as a clothed erection pressed between his clothed ass-cheeks.

"Oh, Aburame-kun... We really, really shouldn't..." Gai said as he wrapped his arms around Shino, resting his chin on the smaller one's shoulders.

"Please, Gai-sensei! I want you!" Shino said, reaching down in front of himself to unbutton his school uniform pants.

"You... you do?" Gai asked, sounding truely shocked.

"Yes!" Shino whimpered, reaching one hand to place it over Gai's, which was on his hip.

"But it will hurt..." Gai said, placing a gentle kiss on Shino's neck.

"I... I can take it. I'm not a virgin," Shino confessed, his face turning beet red.

Gai pursed his lips, suddenly feeling a bit jealous.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he unbuttoned his own pants, freeing his erection, rubbing it against the crevace that was Shino's ass cheeks.

Gai took his hand that Shino wasn't touching and brought it down to Shino's ass. He looked to the door, seeing that it was closed, pressed one finger into Shino.

Shino lay his arm on the desk and rested his head in it, groaning. A moment later, Gai pressed a second finger in. Shino whimpered.

"Gai-sensei..."

Gai pressed a third finger in and wriggled them. Shino gasped and squirmed. Gai's cock throbbed.

"Aburame-kun..." Gai said as he pulled his fingers from the boy. "Are you sure you want this? Last chance to back out."

"Yes, Gai-sensei, yes! Please!"

Gai groaned at Shino's begging. With his free hand he guided his cock to Shino's entrance and gently pushed. Shino gripped at the hand on his hip, whimpering into his arm. Gai thrust and slipped in, sheathing himself in the boy, groaning loud.

"I'm sorry, Aburame-kun," Gai apologized, giving Shino a moment to adjust. Shino didn't need a moment. He wriggled. Gai's breath caught in his throat.

"Gai-sensei...!" Shino pushed back against his beloved sensei and moaned. "Please...move..."

Gai put both of his hands on Shino's hips and pulled back, thrusting back in hard. Shino arched his nack and cried out. Gai fucked Shino into the desk, moaning, panting, crying out when Gai wrapped his fingers around Shino's cock and stroked, rubbing his thumb over the slit, making Shino scream.

Gai had to pull his hand out from under Shino's and pull Shino's head to the side, pressing his lips to Shino's to stop the scream. Shino groaned into his sensei's mouth, the older man's forcefullness making him cum, hard. His seed splattered all over the floor and his sensei's hand.

Gai broke the kiss, panting, thrusting into Shino harder, the spasming ass constricting around his cock made him cum. Shino gasped.

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai groaned. Shino took his teacher's hand again and held it tight until Gai's orgasm subsided.

"I love you, Gai-sensei..." Shino whispered.

Gai pulled out of Shino and kissed the boy's cheek. He rebuttoned his pants and grabbed a few tissues from the box on his desk and knelt to clean off his younger lover, then the floor as Shino buttoned and zipped his pants. Gai looked up at Shino from the floor. Shino wrapped his arms around his senseis head and gave him a kiss on top of it.

"I... should go now, Gai-sensei..." Shino said, taking his paper and pencil from the desk, running over to his things, stuffing the paper in a binder. Shino picked up his book and binder and ran towards the door.

"Ah, Shino! Wait!" Gai called out, but it was too late, the young Aburame had already taken off. "Damn..." he whispered and furrowed his brow.

Shino skidded to a hault when he saw Kiba standing at his locker.

"Hey! About time, Shino!" Kiba called, waving.

"Y-you waited for me?" Shino asked. the hand off of him and turned to open his locker.

"Yeah, I've been waiting about half an hour now. I wanted to at least say goodbye to you before I left... and see if I couldn't convince you to cancel your plans..." he said, reaching out, running his finger over Shino's crotch. Shino backed up into the locker. Shino cried out and gripped Kiba's shoulders when Kiba cupped his crotch.

"No! Kiba, I can't! Ah- Ohh..." Shino whimpered and leaned forward, resting his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"You're really sensitive today..." Kiba whispered. Shino pushed the hand off of him and turned to open his locker.

"I can't today, Kiba..." Shino said, blushing.

"Why not?" Kiba whined, rubbing himself against Shino's behind.

"I have things I have to do," Shino said, closing his locker, walking away from Kiba. "Call me later and I'll see what I can do," he said as he walked off.

Kiba pouted and headed for home.

AN: Oh, boy! Soory I's been so damn long since I uptated this one... I had this chapter just sitting around for a while and for some reason... I just never posted it::Nervous laughter:: Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Review plz!


End file.
